fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Shogun Ceanataur
Water Wind |ailments = Stun Extreme Waterblight Extreme Windblight Super Poison Bleeding Technique Broken |weaknesses = Ice Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko adopted by Jaggid }}Zenith Shogun Ceanataur are an evolved version of the Carapaceon Shogun Ceanataur. Physiology An evolved Shogun Ceanataur that is larger and more dangerous than its counterpart. Its blue shell has changed to a navy blue color. Its claws have gained the ability to extend multiple times, and have become almost like a mixture of a chainsaw and a scythe, while also being even sharper then the claws of a Rustrazor Ceanataur. Its horn has grown larger and spikier. On it’s back it wields the skull of a Zenith Espinath, which is stained with a deadly toxin. Ecology In-game Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Anomura *Superfamily: Sickle Crab *Family: Ceanataur *Species: Zenith Shogun Ceanataur Habitat Range Zenith Shogun Ceantaurs can live anywhere normal Shogun Ceanataurs can, along with the ability to live in other places such as the living in the Interceptor's Base and for some strange reason, they can also be found in the Deep Crater. Ecological Niche The Zenith Shogun Ceanataur has very few predators, the only things that would dare attack it consisting of high tier elder dragons and other Zenith species. In turn, they will feed on anything they are able to do, and due to their incredible resistance to poison, this is almost anything, with only monsters that inflict blastblight being avoided due to the danger of eating explosive substances. Biological Adaptions Zenith Shogun Ceanataurs wield their claws as if they were chainsaws, as any attack made with them will cause them to vibrate, giving them a chainsaw-like effect. It has been known to cover its claws in the venomous saliva secreted from it’s mouth. They are able to launch themselves by shooting water out of the Zenith Espinath skull on their back. The water they shoot out from their skull mixes with it’s saliva making it also incredibly poisonous. By rubbing their claws together the monster is able to create a terrible sound that causes even the most trained hunters to loose focus. Due to the sheer power exerted by it’s claws, the monsters is able to create razor sharp wind blades with it’s attacks in some circumstances. Behavior As a Zenith Species, this monster is one of the most dangerous and aggressive simply due to the fact that they never back down from a fight and will always attack anything that dares come into it’s stabbing and slashing range. Tracks N/A Special Behaviors Special Locale Interactions Breaks *'Head': Spikes on the horn become chipped and one of it’s eyes is gouged out. *'Claw(x1)': The spikes on it’s claw become chipped, yet are still extremely sharp and the monsters carapace also becomes cracked, preventing the use of technique broken if both claws are broken. *'Claw(x2)': The tips of the monsters claw get severed and can be carved for parts, prevents the use of super poison with claw attacks if both claws are broken. *'Claw(x3)': The monsters muscles become exposed along with more cracks along the carapace, prevents the monster from using water based claw attacks if both claws are broken. *'Claw(x4)': Claw gets cut in half and can be carved for extra parts, can only be done if the monster is on less then 10% health and prevents the use of wind based attacks. *'Skull(x1)': Nose horn becomes chipped and the right eye socket has multiple cracks around it. *'Skull(x2)': The skull’s nose horn is damaged heavily and the left eye socket visibly shows the monsters back. Health Sharpness Effectiveness *Head = Blue+ *Claw(Sheathed) = Purple+ *Claw(Unsheathed) = Blue+ *Front Legs = Green+ *Back Legs = White+ *Body = Blue+ *Skull = Sky Blue+ Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★★ *Claw(Sheathed) = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★ *Claw(Unsheathed) = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★ (Shot):★★★ *Front Legs = (Cut):★★★ (Blunt):★ (Shot):★★ *Back Legs = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Body = (Cut):★★ (Blunt):★★ (Shot):★★ *Skull = (Cut):★ (Blunt):★★★ (Shot):★ Elemental Damage Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ✖ *Matter = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Blast = ★ *KO = ★★ *Exhaust = ★ Rage/Tired States *'First Extend': The monster unsheathes it’s claws, allowing it to apply Super Poison to it’s claw attacks and doubling it’s attack range. *'Double Extend'(GR400): The monsters claws extend again, exposing a rougher, more metallic shell which can be used to cause Technique Broken, increases range slightly. *'Triple Extend'(GR600): The claws of the monster extend for a third time which allows for even further increased range and grants new water based claw attacks. *'Final Extend'(GR800 Exclusive): The claws extend to max range and allow the Ceanataur to harness the winds itself. Abnormal Statuses N/A Mount WIP Turf War Z.Shogun Ceanataur vs Shogun Ceanataur The monsters run up to each other and lift up both of their claws, the regular Shogun, seeing the difference in strength, burrows underground and runs away as the Zenith makes harsh screeching noises. Z.Shogun Ceanataur vs Daimyo Hermitaur The monsters run up to each other and lift up both of their claws, the Daimyo Hermitaur, seeing the difference in strength, burrows underground and runs away as the Ceanataur makes harsh screeching noises. Z.Shogun Ceanataur vs Gravios The Gravios roars at the Shogun and proceeds to run towards it, but it stops just before it hits due to being pierced by the monsters claws taking large amounts of damage. The Shogun then flicks it claws, dealing more damage but allowing the Gravios to make a quick retreat. Z.Shogun Ceanataur vs Gypceros The Gypceros roars at the Shogun and runs towards it, but as it gets close the Shogun slices of it’s crest in a single blow. The Gypceros quickly falls over almost as if it was dead. The Shogun then begins to leave the area as the Gypceros sees it’s chance to escape and fly off. Z.Shogun Ceanataur vs Yian Kut-Ku The Kut-ku catches sight of the Zenith Shogun Ceanataur who then meets it’s gaze, as the Shogun lifts up it’s claw to attack, the Kut-ku flies away the second it sees the aggressive movements, leaving the Zenith with a very confused expression. Z.Shogun Ceanataur vs Yian Garuga The Yian Garuga runs at the Zenith Shogun Ceanataur, but just before the Garuga reaches it, it jumps into the air and crushes the garuga under it’s weight. The Garuga tries to get it off by struggling but the Zenith quickly silences it with a stab of it’s claw, killing it. Cutscene Attacks/Abilities Zenith Shogun Ceanataur shares all of the attacks of Shogun Ceanataur and HC Shogun Ceanataur but they have a larger range, deal more damage and are done at a much quicker pace. GR200 *'Deathly Claws': The monsters claw are incredibly sharp even without being sharpened, so any attacks made with them will always cause bleeding, even with anti-bleed skills. *'Shell of Briars': Due to the Zenith Espinath shell on it’s back being drenched in toxins, all of it’s attacks involving this area will cause super poison. If the shell is fully broken it will not inflict super poison with it’s shell attacks, but it will still leave gashes. *'Toxic Gashes': All of the monsters attacks involving it’s back will leave gashes in the ground that last for 15 seconds and cause super poison. *'Jumping Slash and Splash': The monster jumps at the hunter three times with it’s claws outstretched, if it hits a hunter it’ll launch them up into the air where the monster will then shoot them with a beam of water while still mid-air. Causes Extreme Waterblight and Bleeding, multiple hunters can be launched into the air and hit with the beam. *'Horn Slam': The monster lifts up it’s head and slams it and it’s horn into the ground causing rocks to jut out of the ground, powerful tremors and a high chance of causing bleeding. *'Whirlwind Slashes': The monster spins rapidly in place before quickly charging at a hunter, still spinning. This can be done up to three times and any hunter caught in the spin will be stuck in it while taking lots of damage until it stops the spin or charges again. *'Claw Flurry': The monster preforms a quick slash attack that will lock a hunter in place, where they will be sliced by multiple weak but numerous claw attacks followed by a powerful claw slam attack, this can cart most hunters with ease and it also causes bleeding. First Extend *'Toxic Infusion': The monster spits on it’s claws, drenching them in it’s toxic secretions. All claw attacks will now cause super poison and create toxic gashes if they hit the floor. *'Venomous Slam': The monster does a powerful slam attack with it’s claws that is followed by a jump, where it them blast the hunters with a massive glob of toxins, causes super poison. *'Poison Bubbles': The monster spews multiple purple bubbles from it’s mouth, upon contact with a hunter, monster or the environment, they will burst leaving behind a puddle that causes super poison if walked into. *'Inject': The monster charges at the hunters with it’s horn outstretched, it will attempt to hit as many hunters as possible, any hunter hit by the attack will be impaled by the monsters horn in a pin attack. Causes both bleeding, super poison and stun if left for too long, but it can be escaped with dung bombs. GR400 *'Unstoppable Shell': The monster cannot be stunned or fall over while preforming a shell based attack, but to balance this, claw based attacks become more susceptible to stun and being knocked down. *'Toxic Drip': The Espinath skull will start to leak a poisonous water upon being damaged, if a hunter steps in this poisonous puddle they’ll be inflicted with both waterblight and super poison. *'Leg Kick': The monster preforms a kick with one of it’s legs, upon hitting a hunter it’ll cause bleeding and will instantly be followed by a charge attack. Double Extend *'Skreeeeeeeeeeetch': The monster rubs it’s claws together making a metallic screeching noise that causes all hunters caught in it to be inflicted with Technique Broken. It also deals a small amount of damage and causes a stunning effect similar to what a roar would cause. *'Disrupting Slash': The monster preforms a 360 slash with both of it’s claws rubbing together, anyone hit with it will be inflicted with Technique Broken. GR600 *'Back Slam': The monster lifts up the skull on it’s back and slams it down, creating a toxic gas that causes super poison if it hits somebody, will also cause widespread tremors. *'Jumping Back Slam': The monster jumps up into the air where it either comes crashing down and leaves a massive toxic cloud in it’s wake, or it will stick onto the roof and spew toxic water at the hunters below it. *'Back Slam Slash': After preforming a Back Slam, the monster has a chance to instantly go and preform a quick, yet powerful, slash with it’s claws. *'Predators Burrow': The monster burrows underground with the horn on it’s skull sticking out of the ground, the horn charges at the hunters, leaving super poison gashes and tremors wherever it goes. At the end it’ll jump out of the ground and combo into jumping back slam. Triple Extend *'Hydro Slash': The monster preforms a sideways slash with one of it’s arms, unleashing a crescent shaped blade of water that causes bleeding and extreme waterblight if it hits a hunter. *'Sweeping Water Beam': The monster shoots out a massive beam of water from it’s mouth and then proceeds to sweep it around 360 degrees at a decently fast pace. Causes extreme waterblight, super poison and also causes the effects of wind pressure to people caught near the beam. *'Whirlpool': The monster spins around in place, creating a vortex of water around it that then proceeds to send out blades of water at the hunters that cause extreme waterblight and bleeding. The monster becomes immune to all attacks while using it. GR800 *'Unhinged Spirit': The monsters claws cannot be broken until it’s head and shell are both fully damaged. *'Sakura Slash': The monster jumps backwards and then jumps forward three times at an extremely fast pace. Any hunter hit by the attack will not take damage at first, but after about ten seconds they will take massive amounts of damage. *'Critical Juncture': The monster makes an X-shape with it’s claws, protecting it’s head from attack, and attack made to it in this state will instantly be followed by either a claw flurry or an inject. Final Extend *'Tornado Slashes': Whirlwind Slashes gains an increased range and now causes Extreme Windblight to anyone hit by it. Armor Blademaster *Fire +100 *Water +100 *Thunder -50 *Ice -50 *Dragon +50 *Earth 0 *Wind +100 *Nature +15 *Aether -15 *Matter 0 Skills: Triple Hit, Never Dull, Shoguns Zenith Gunner *Fire +105 *Water +105 *Thunder -45 *Ice -45 *Dragon +55 *Earth +5 *Wind +105 *Nature +20 *Aether -10 *Matter +5 Skills: Triple Hit, Cutting Bullets, Shoguns Zenith Notes *'Triple Hit': All attacks count as three hits, with each hit dealing half as much damage as the one before it. *'Never Dull': The sharpness meter will never go down as long as this skill is active. *'Cutting Bullets': All bullets are able to cut tails and increases the damage of bullets that already cut by 25%. *'Shoguns Zenith': Combines the effects of the skills Issen +3 and Drawing Arts +2 *The Z.Shogun Ceanataur weapons are all high sharpness, high critical and high damage weapons, but they give -100 to defense when used. *Zenith Shogun Ceanataur's claws, shell and head can be broken. **Unlike regular Shogun Ceanataur, the shell cannot be fully broken, only chipped. *The Zenith Shogun Ceanataur was exposed to high amounts of toxic bioenergy(radiation) before it’s hatching. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Extreme Waterblight Monster Category:Super Poison Monster Category:Bleeding (Frontier) Monster Category:Technique Broken Monster Category:Jaggid Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Extreme Windblight Monster Category:Stun Monster